kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Subyss/Ya Boi Subyss' Autumn 2016 Event Reflection
Summary This is a personal Reflection of my experience with the Autumn 2016 Event. This is my 3rd event I've participated in, and the first time I've cleared a map on a difficulty other than easy (which was only the first map, the rest I was too lazy and did on easy). How I felt about each map: : E1: Farming for ducks : E2: Could have been easier with a different fleet comp : E3: Pretty easy : E4: Pain in the ass : E5: Didn't even get debuff off Resource Use Initial resources: 121729 , 50797 , 147037 , 69885 , 905 Post E1 clear resources: 119795 , 56506 , 156639 , 77197 , 888 Post E2 clear resources: 118555 , 51913 , 156952 , 75604 , 884 Post E3 clear resources: 119714 , 51252 , 158631 , 75122 , 889 Post E4 clear resources: 121777 , 51490 , 156004 , 73071 , 843 Post E5 clear resources: 111846 , 46897 , 151351 , 57926 , 796 Resources never really got hit until E5, especially the bauxite consumption. Buckets took a hit on E4 & E5. For expeditions I was running 5, 21, & 37 when I was able to be at my computer during the day and able to cycle expeditions. When I was away or sleeping, I ran expeditions 21, 24, & 36. Compositions I said on my Spring 2016 Event summary but never ended up doing, I'll format all this shit once I figure out how to do it E1 Kiso Kai, Suzuya Kai, Hatsuharu Kai, Ayanami Kai, Fubuki Kai, Hamakaze Kai E2 Hiryuu Kai, Souryuu Kai, Kinugasa Kai Ni, Pola, Murakumo Kai Ni, Duck #2 Hatsuzuki E3 Main Fleet: Cheeseburger Freedom Lady Kai, Pudding Eugen Kai, Hiryuu Kai, Souryuu Kai, Landing Strip Chest Kai Ni, Chitose-Kou Kai Ni Escort Fleet: Kuma Kai, Choukai Kai Ni, Maya Kai Ni, Bep Verniy, Fine Lady Kai Ni, Duck #1 Kai E4 Best Doggo Kai Ni, Kuma Kai, Duck #1 Kai, Kongou Bongo Kai Ni, Landing Strip Chest Kai Ni, Chitose-Kou Kai Ni E5 Main Fleet: Nagamon Kai, Pudding Eugen Kai, Akagi Kai, Hiryuu Kai, Souryuu Kai, Shoukaku Kai Escort Fleet: Sakawa Kai, Mega Lesbian #1 Kai Ni, Mega Lesbian #2 Kai Ni, Maya Kai Ni, Best Doggo Kai Ni, Shigure Kai Ni Maps Overall this event was pretty easy. I didn't have too much difficulty with clearing maps, although was a bit frusterated at times. E1 Farming for Duckie : Day 1: 19 runs :: Notable drops: Kashima : Day 2: 76 runs :: Notable Drops: Abukuma x2, Akizuki, Hiryuu : Day 3: 48 runs :: Notable drops: Kashima, Abukuma, Ooi, Akizuki, HATSUZUKI : Total farming runs: 143 Clearing the map wasn't that difficult, it just required a bit of patience : Total killing runs: 20 : Notable drops: see above E2 Map wasn't too difficult. I would have cleared it quicker and used less resources if I hadn't brought along my newly acquired Hatsuzuki for leveling purposes. Her unupgraded armour and low HP resulted in many taiha's : Total runs: 14 : Notable drops: Yamakaze, Isokaze, Asagumo E3 Easy map. Reached boss & either got S rank or A rank on each run. Et donc j'ai acqueri la belle baguette Commandante Teste pour mon base naval. : Total runs: 6 : Notable drops: N/A E4 This map is a pain in the ass. Transport phase: gauge takes forever to wittle down because I can't get a S rank. Ended up having to do an extra run when the bar had 2 points left on it. HP phase: I initially thought this was the end of the event for me. I assumed that going the short route would result in endless taiha's for my DDs since they have much lighter armour than heavy ships. This was proven wrong as my comp of 2FBB+3CV+1CVL reached the boss once out of 12 runs. I switched the comp to 2DD+1CL+1FBB+2CVL and tasted sweet sweet relief. I reached the boss node in every sortie save one, and killed the boss without the need of shelling support (thankfully I managed to acquire a star shell from leveling Ayanami during the Transport phase) This proves that heavier ships aren't always better. Resources wasted with heavy fleet comp: thousands of fuel & ammo Resources used with light fleet comp: prob less than 2k fuel & 1.5k ammo Silver lining of heavy fleet comp runs: Nagato @ node S, Kiyoshimo @ node R : Total transport runs: 20 : Total HP heavy fleet runs: 12 : Total HP light fleet runs: 5 : Notable drops: Nagato, Kiyoshimo E5 This map took a bit of patience to clear, but overall I didn't feel like it was that hard. Getting LBAS air raid defence white text was a bit difficult at first, but then I realized that land-based attack aircrafts don't offer very much defence. Once the 2nd starting point was opened, I wasn't able to get the boss debuff because I couldn't achieve S rank at node P. Regardless of that, every time I reached the boss node I sunk the boss (but never managed to get S rank). : Total runs: 16 : Notable drops: N/A Conclusion Overall this event wasn't too bad. Spring 2016 Event still gives me flashbacks. My duckie squad is now only missing duck #3. My English squad has 4 ships now: Freedom Cheeseburger Lady Iowa, Tea Drinker Warspite, Kongou Bongo Kongou, Saratoga I ended up neglecting a final project for school to do the event and had to pull an all nighter the night before it was due to finish it. With the event now cleared, I have no excuse for my laziness to study for finals. Category:Blog posts